


The Oscars After-sex

by cumberbatchsgirlfriend



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Smut, cumbersmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberbatchsgirlfriend/pseuds/cumberbatchsgirlfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict leaves you in London while he travels to LA to attend the Oscars. The only thing you're looking forward to is Benedict's return home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The night you'd never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic! I hope you enjoy it. Please leave me Kudos or comments on what you think!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night you and Benedict first met.

You and Benedict have been dating for 2 years now and you were living in a London townhouse in Hampstead, next to Hampstead Heath. It was originally Benedict's house but he asked you to move in with him after a year together and you happily accepted.

You both met at a nightclub in Soho, London one night. You were living up North but you came down to London to stay with a friend for a week. Your friend wanted to hit the nightclubs the very same day that you arrived at her house and wanted you to come with her but you really wasn't in the mood for loud music and creepy men coming onto you, but you finally agreed after hours of moaning from your friend. You remember that night like it was yesterday. You remember wearing a little red dress, it wasn't too slutty but it was just right for you and fitted you in all the right places. You wore black high heels to match and you let your hair down and wore not too much make up, but a little eyeliner, mascara and blusher. You wasn't the type of girl who wore lipstick much as you thought it was too messy.

Both you and your friend got a taxi into Soho and the moment you stepped out of the taxi, your friend was dragging you into the nearest nightclub. You could already hear the loud club music blasting from outside and you wanted desperately for this night to end already and get into bed. You had a few drinks and a dance and men were already coming over to you, eyeing you up, asking to buy you drinks, some of them trying to touch you and dance with you but you were having none of it. You couldn't stand men like that. After a few hours in the club, you walked over to the bar to order another vodka and coke. While you were waiting for your drink you looked around and that's when you noticed him. He was also stood at the bar waiting for his drink, but he was already looking at you, and when you looked at him he smiled at you. That same crooked smile. The one that always makes your knees weak. He was stood with a few of his male friends. You simply couldn't believe it. You felt yourself going red but as it was dark inside the nightclub anyway, no one seemed to notice. You didn't know if you were seeing things at first because it was dark, so you turned around to look at him again. Yes, it was definitely him.

 _Fuck!_ you thought to yourself.  _Am I dreaming right now? This can't be real._

You definitely knew who he was but you didn't want him to think that. You smiled back at him and gave him a little wink. You turned back around and from the corner of your eye you could see him walking over to you. You remember the very first thing he ever said to you.

"You're very beautiful" he had said into your ear.

That same deep voice made you want to fuck him right there, but you managed to control yourself. You remember telling him a simple "thank you" and managing "you're not so bad yourself" while blushing like mad. After that, you both stayed stood at the bar talking all night with your drinks. You noticed that he was wearing a black zip up jacket, a white tshirt underneath, dark red skinny jeans which you have seen him wear before in photos, and a pair of converse. What made him even more fuckable was that he had his Sherlock hair. It was all messy in places and it made you want to run your fingers through it. You both talked about everything and there seemed to be an instant connection between you, as if you knew each other for ages already.

A little while later, your friend came over to you to tell you it was time to go home. From the look of her, she was too drunk to stand up properly, and you was surprised that you were not that drunk yourself. You finished your conversation with Benedict and after saying goodbye, he grabbed your arm softly and leaned down to whisper in your ear.

"Would it be alright if I had your number? I'd love to meet you again sometime."

You smiled at him and said "Sure, I'd love to meet you again too." You both exchanged numbers, and with a final goodbye and a smile, you helped your friend out of the club and into a taxi, giving the driver your friends house address. You couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the journey.

When you arrived at your friends house and managed to help her out of the taxi, you payed the driver and made your way into her house, holding onto your friend desperately incase she fell over. You went inside, up the stairs and layed her down onto her bed, stripping her clothes off for her and putting the bed covers over her, making sure she lays on her side incase she starts being sick everywhere. You grabbed a bowl from her kitchen and placed it next to her on the floor incase she needed it and you stripped out of your own clothes and got into bed next to her. That's when you heard your phone beep. You knew it was a text message from the sound it made. You grabbed your phone and it was from him. From Benedict. You opened the message and you couldn't help but smile to yourself for the rest of the night until you finally went to sleep. The text had said "I'm glad I met you tonight, sleep well beautiful."


	2. The Oscars.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Sunday and you can't wait to watch Benedict at the Oscars.

It's been 5 days since Benedict left to go to LA to prepare and rehearse for the Oscars which would be broadcasted live tonight and you couldn't wait to see him on the TV.

The last 4 days without him were boring and lonely, even though you had some of your friends over and visited family, it still felt weird not being around Benedict or hearing his voice around the house. Even though he wasn't there, you was glad he phoned you every night, even though the time zones are different from where you both are, but he took time out of his schedule to call you and make sure you was alright, both of you telling each other how much you missed one another and you telling him the moment he gets home you would shag the life out of him.

"Ugh you have no idea what you do to me when you talk like that" he would growl down the phone, knowing full well he's horny on the other end. He can't stand it when you talk dirty to him over the phone when you both know there's no way for him to fuck you senseless. It drives him crazy but it makes you giggle to yourself.

It was finally Sunday morning and you woke up in the double bed you and Benedict shared together. It was horrible waking up to an empty bed by yourself. You hated it. Especially when you could smell Benedict's scent all over the pillows and covers. The last time you kissed him was Wednesday morning when he left to go to the airport. You didn't want him to leave as you knew you would miss him so much it would hurt, but you knew you had to let him go as this was a big event happening in LA and he had to be there to present an award and support his latest film _12 Years A Slave_.

You opened your eyes but quickly closed them as the sun was blinding you through the windows. You reached out to the bedside table on your left where you left your phone last night after your night call with Benedict. You unlocked your phone and checked the time. It was 10:30am. Seeing as it was a Sunday and that you would be doing nothing all day, you decided to lay in bed a little longer, thinking about tonight when you would finally see Benedict on the TV wearing a suit which you always love on him.

After 45 minutes of laying in bed and thinking of Benedict, you finally decided to get yourself out of bed and make your way to the bathroom to have a shower and wash your hair. Taking off Benedict's shirt that you slept in, you climb into the shower and let the warm water fall through your hair and over your body. You remember this time last week when Benedict joined you in the shower and you let him wash your body with the Dove soap that you love to use, until he had you up against the white tiled wall with your legs around his waist, letting him fuck you hard against the wall while he was kissing and sucking on your neck. Smiling to yourself, you wash your hair and body and climb out of the shower, grabbing a towel around yourself and making your way into the bedroom. You dry yourself off and grab one of Benedict's jumpers and a pair of your own skinny jeans. You quickly dry your hair with the hair dryer and tie it up in a messy bun.

 _There's no point dressing up if you're going to be sat in the house all day,_  you think to yourself.

Slipping on some slippers you make your way downstairs to the kitchen to put on the kettle, a nice cup of tea was all you needed right now. You sit down at the glass table and pull towards you your laptop which you left there yesterday. While waiting for the kettle to boil, you went onto tumblr. Your very own blog was dedicated to Benedict and you were part of the Cumberbitch fandom. You never told anyone on tumblr who you were or that you were dating Benedict, you simply just loved to see other girls fangirl over him and laugh to yourself that you almost fuck him every night.

"I'm so fucking lucky" you'd say to yourself every time you see Benedict naked or look at his bum.

The kettle was done and you got up to pour your cup of tea and sit back down at the table, scrolling through tumblr until you realised that you had no idea what time the Oscars would be shown on TV. You had told Benedict that you would be watching him but you never really thought about what time it would be on. Opening another tab you search for the Oscars and the UK time it would be shown. You find it and your face drops. It starts at 1:30am and finishes at 5:00am. You're not sure if you could even last being awake that long, but you really don't want to miss Benedict.

"Oh fuck it, I don't have nothing else better to do." You say as you turn off the laptop.

You had left the house a mess within the last 4 days. You couldn't be arsed cleaning up. You felt empty without Benedict there and all you wanted to do was sleep until he came back home. As this was the last day, and Benedict would be back tomorrow night, you started to clean up around the house, picking up clothes for the wash, cleaning the dishes and cups you left on the kitchen counter, hoovering the floors, making the bed, throwing away leftover food that you didn't feel like eating. After hours of finally cleaning up, the house did seem to look a lot more fresher and tidier. You were now exhausted and you checked the time. It was almost 5pm and you had nothing else to do now except wait for tonight. You decided to take a nap in bed because you knew that if you stayed awake until the Oscars, you definitely wouldn't be awake for Benedict's part. You climb back upstairs towards the bedroom and you made sure you set an alarm on your phone, just to be sure that you don't sleep for the entire night. You set your alarm for 11:30pm and put your phone on the bedside table and you climb into bed wearing your clothes and you fell asleep almost instantly.


	3. The Oscars.

You wake to the sound of your phone alarm ringing loudly, and you reach over to turn it off. Sitting up in bed, you stretched every part of your body, and damn did it feel good. You do feel a lot more better now you had that sleep. Standing up and slipping your phone into your pocket, you walk into the bathroom and have a quick wash in the sink, splashing cold water over your face to wake you up completely. You quickly dry your face and walk downstairs into the living room. Turning on the TV and skipping through the channels, you see that the Oscar red carpet is on and you sit down on the couch, trying to see if you can see Benedict anywhere on the red carpet. After many searches you realise you are quite hungry and that you've literally had nothing to eat all day. Getting up and walking into the kitchen, you root through the drawers and pulling out a menu for Dominoes pizza, you start to dial the number into your phone. All you want right now is a big fat pizza and a few glasses of wine inside you.

After ordering for a large cheese and tomato pizza with a garlic and herb dip, you walk back into the living room and continue to watch the red carpet. That's when you see him. He finally arrived onto the carpet wearing a black suit and tie. He was with his publicist. What a fucking cutie. He was the only one there wearing a tie and everyone else was wearing bows around their neck. He looks so gorgeous as you watch him pose for photos. The camera doesn't stay on him long and you sometimes catch glimpses of him walking around in the background or see him in the crowd of other celebrities.

45 minutes later, you heard the knock at the door which you have been waiting patiently for. You get up to answer the door and you pay the delivery man for your pizza. You take it into the living room and place it on the coffee table infront of you, walking back into the kitchen you grab a bottle of wine from the fridge and a wine glass from the cupboard. You sit down on the couch and take your first slice of pizza. It really was the most delicious thing you've ever tasted. You wished even more that Benedict was beside you eating it with you. You both loved eating pizza together while watching TV. It felt weird eating alone but right now you were hungry and you were going to eat the whole lot.

You managed to eat a lot of pizza but you also had a few slices left and you were too full to eat anymore. _I'll have the rest later or for breakfast_ , you thought to yourself. You had also drank most of the wine and you were starting to feel a little flustered. The red carpet had finished now and the actual event was about to start.

Putting your feet up on the couch and making yourself comfy for a long wait, the show had finally started and your eyes scans the room for any sign of Benedict. You search all the rows that comes in view on your TV but you can't see him just yet. Just when you give up searching for him and just wait until he comes on stage, an hour has gone by and finally the time has come. Ellen Degeneres, who was the host for tonight, says his name and you feel butterflies in your stomach and you can't help but smile as he walks onto the stage with his little smile. You start to feel a little jealous as he offers Jennifer Garner his arm while walking to the front of the stage. He's still wearing his black suit and tie that makes him look 10x more hotter. _Oh how you've missed him,_ you want to fuck him right now wearing that suit.

He reaches the front of the stage and he starts talking into the camera.

"Fucking hell" you say. It feels like he's talking straight to you through the screen. You start to feel a little turned on as he's still talking and reading out the nominees. You're not really listening to what he's saying, you're too interested in looking at his face, his suit, his long legs looks so fucking damn hot in that suit. You just want him right now. He's still talking, and _damn_ , does this man love to talk. He finally finished his speech and he gave a little wink into the camera. That's it, that's all he has to do to keep you smiling for the rest of the show. You can't help but giggle to yourself. Benedict knows that if he winked like that infront of you, you would have him right there, no excuses.

"Is he trying to torture me? Ugh!" you say aloud as you watch him read the winners name out loud. You watch him give the Oscar to the winner and after the speech was said, you watched Benedict walk back offstage. Now he was gone again, and you started to feel like shit. He was on the other side of the world, and you was there in London all by yourself. You miss him feeling your body, kissing every part of you he could reach. _The next time he goes to another country, I'm coming with him_ , you think to yourself. Your not sure you could handle another time away from him. Just when you bring your thoughts back into reality, your phone starts ringing in your pocket. Feeling a little confused to who it could be, you take the phone from your jean pocket and look at the screen. It's Benedict.

"Hey baby!" You managed to say before he could speak. "I just watched you on TV!"

"I'm surprised you're still awake to be honest." He said in his deep voice, but you could tell he was smiling as he said it.

"Yeah well I made sure I had a little sleep before tuning in." I teased back.

"Ugh I wish I could of slept with you. Did you see my little wink?" He growled.

"Yes I did! Fuck Ben, you know what that does to me. I just wanted you right there."

"I'm glad you liked it, it was for you anyway. I was hoping you would see it, I know what it does to you."

_Fuck. I love when he talks like that._

"Ugh, just wait until you get back here. How are you talking anyway?! Why aren't you back in the room?" I asked, feeling a little curious.

"I managed to sneak off to the toilets before going back in. I wanted to call you though, make sure you was watching."

"Ofcourse I would of been watching, I wouldn't miss your part for anything, but damn, you looked fucking hot as hell in that suit, did you know that?" I teased.

"Fuck, don't even get me started, I have to go back in a minute and you're already getting me hard." he whispered down the phone.

_Shit. He's hard and it's making me want him even more._

"I'm sorry, I just miss you" I whisper back.

"I miss you more, I can't wait to see you tomorrow night, I'm gonna show you how much I've missed you." He whispered.

"I really can't wait." You tease.

"Me neither babe. I'll have to go back now, you can go back to bed now if you want, there's no more parts for me now and there's no point in you staying up for nothing, go get some sleep babe and I'll see you tomorrow night." He said.

"Are you sure?" You ask.

"Yes babe."

"Okay, I'll let you go now, have a great night babe, I'll see you tomorrow, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

You managed to hang up even though you didn't want to. Feeling even more lonelier then before, you switch off the TV and went upstairs to the bedroom. Finding Bens shirt, you put it on and slip into bed, smelling his scent on his shirt and the covers. This time tomorrow night he will be back in this bed with you. Smiling to yourself, you fall asleep. 

 


	4. The day he returned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend a special day to yourself at the shops and buy yourself something special for Benedict's return.

Monday morning finally arrived and you wake up to the birds chirping outside. Reaching over for your phone on the bedside table, you check the time. It's just gone 11am. You also noticed there was a text message. Opening it, it said:

"Good morning babe, I know you'll be asleep so I thought I'd text you instead of calling you and waking you up. I just got back from the Oscar after party and I'm back at my hotel now. I couldn't stop thinking of you the whole night. I miss having you beside me. I miss your smell. I'm going to be having a sleep and then I will be setting off for the airport. I can't wait to see you. I should be back around 8pm your time. See you later sexy - BC xx"

This man knows how to make you smile, and he knows you'll be smiling for the rest of the day, there's no denying that. Laying in bed for an extra 5 minutes, you wonder what you could do for the day until Benedict gets home. Feeling a little sexy and mischievous, you decide to hit the shops in central London to try and find a pair of sexy underwear which would surprise Benedict for when he gets home. You deserved a little shopping for surviving this long without him and you haven't been out the house much since he left. You needed a little fresh air too.

30 minutes later, you're washed, dressed and ready to go to the shops. You're a little hungry and you eat the rest of the slices of pizza you left on the coffee table only hours ago.

_Mmm still delicious._

Grabbing your jacket and bag, you leave the house and walk to your nearest tube station. Finally getting in a tube that would take you into the city centre. 20 minutes later, you arrive at Oxford Circus station and you make your way out onto the busy Oxford Street. You already knew which shop you would buy your Lingerie from. There was a store called Ann Summers which sells Lingerie, clothing and sex toys. Benedict always refuses to go inside this shop with you because it always turns him on seeing all the different types of sexy Lingerie. You walk into the store and start browsing through the different kinds of underwear. None had yet caught your eye until you walked to near the back of the store. You saw the most gorgeous pair of underwear. The bra was dark red and had black floral lace over it. It was also a push up bra which was sure going to make your boobs looks fantastic. Benedict would sure be on the floor begging. The panties were the same, dark red with black floral lace on top. It sure did look amazing and you knew this would be the one that would kill Benedict completely. Grabbing your size and taking it to the counter, you payed for it and walked out of the shop feeling even more happier for tonight.

After a few more hours wondering around the different shops and buying yourself some make up, you decided it was time to go home and get ready for Benedict's return. You checked the time on your phone and it was almost 5pm. You made your way back to Oxford Circus station and caught the tube that would take you back home. The journey back didn't take long. You was back at the front door of your house and you let yourself in. Putting your bag down and hanging your jacket up, you took your purchases upstairs in the bedroom. Taking out your makeup and lingerie that you bought and placing them on the bed, you couldn't help but admire the underwear, and you definitely couldn't wait to see the look on Bens face when sees it on you.

It was now 5:30pm and you only had 2 hours and 30 minutes until Benedict came through that front door. You decided to take a shower to clean yourself up and make yourself smell nice and fresh. You washed your hair and scrubbed your body and made sure you shaved. Climbing back out and drying yourself off in the bedroom, you put on some deodorant and perfume and finally put on your new lingerie. It fitted perfectly. Your boobs looked amazing and your panties fitted perfectly on your bum. You checked yourself out in the mirror. You definitely looked sexy. You dried your hair with the hair dryer and started to straighten it with the straighteners. You wanted to look nice for Benedict. You didn't want to look messy or smell. You want Benedict to lick, kiss, suck every part of your body, and you certainly didn't want him to take this underwear off just yet. You're going to make him beg first.

It was now 6:30pm. You had an hour and 30 minutes left and you just couldn't wait that long. You needed him now. You was too busy admiring your body in the mirror when you realised you haven't put any make up on. Grabbing your make up you bought earlier, you went back into the bathroom to start dolling yourself up. You didn't want to put too much on because Benedict would start to question why you have a lot of makeup on and you wanted to surprise him. You put mascara on and a little eyeliner and blusher, exactly the same as when you first met him in that nightclub.

Finally finished, you look at yourself in the mirror. You looked much better then before. All you had to do now was wait. Going back into the bedroom, you root through Benedict's wardrobe to find his red silk Sherlock dressing gown that was given to him as a present from the crew from Sherlock. You loved this dressing gown because it was so soft and Benedict hardly wore it. It matched your underwear which made you feel even more sexier. You put it on and tied it around you so that you couldn't see any part of your Underwear underneath. You simply wanted Benedict to think that you had spent the day relaxing at home in his dressing gown waiting for his return. _Oh how wrong he will be._

You go downstairs into the kitchen and you grab another bottle of wine from the fridge and a glass. You take them into the living room and switch on the TV. There was nothing good on the TV but at least it will keep you occupied until 8pm. You switch to the music channel and watch some of the music videos. Beyonce was on with her new music video to Partition. She wasn't your favourite artist but this song did make you feel naughty and sexy. Beyonce was also dressed in sexy lingerie and you couldn't help but move your body to the music. You needed this kind of music to set the mood. Drinking wine from your glass you started to feel flustered and you heard your phone beep from your bag. You went to see who texted you and Benedict name was on the screen. His text read:

"Hey gorgeous, I just landed at Heathrow. James is here to give me a lift back home. I shouldn't be too long now. Can't wait to see you, be ready. - BC xx"

 _Fuck fuck fuck_. _He's on his way right now and we're going to be all over each other in at least another hour._ You can't help but smile and you sip more wine and dance to the music. 

45 minutes later you hear a car stop outside and a door slam. This has to be him. You could hear Benedict speaking to James outside and thanking him for the lift. You start to feel butterflies in your stomach and you drink the last of the wine in your glass. You hear Benedict rattling with the keys in the lock and you hear the door open.

"Babe I'm home!" He shouts as he closes the door behind him and drops his suitcases and bags on the floor in the hallway.

It's what you've been waiting for and you get up from the couch and run into the hallway. He's stood there wearing his black zip up jacket, white T-shirt and jeans. The moment he sees you he smiles his big crooked smile and says "come here you!" You run towards him and you fling your arms around his neck and you kiss him as you've never kissed him before. He lifts you up and you wrap your legs around his waist.

"Oh god I've missed you so fucking much." He manages to say while trying to kiss every part of your mouth.

"Prove it." You say back, trying to kiss him as much.

"Ugh!" He growls into your neck as he pushes you against the wall. You can feel his dick harden in his jeans, against your panties. It's making you so wet seeing him like this but you wanted this to go slow even though you want to just fuck him here right now. He starts kissing your neck and biting bits of your skin between his teeth, making you moan.

"Ugh fuck" you moan.

"Take me to the bedroom." You whisper in his ear as he's sucking on your neck.

He takes you from the wall and carries you up the stairs towards the bedroom. You start kissing his neck and nibbling his ear as he tries to concentrate on where he's going without falling over or moaning deeply. You both reach the bedroom and he throws you down onto the bed, he unzips his jacket and throws it across the room, climbing ontop of you and kissing you passionately, his tongue in your mouth, tasting every bit of you.

He starts to make his way down your neck towards your collarbone making you moan and grab his neck tightly. He starts to fumble with your dressing gown, trying to take it off you, but you suddenly remembered that you were the one who was suppose to be surprising him. You slap his hand away and he looks confused for a minute until you push him over onto the bed and you climb ontop, straddling him. His cheeky smile comes back and you start kissing him, grabbing him by the hair, which you know makes him beg. You give him one last kiss and you climb off him and stand infront of him while he's laying infront of you on his back. You can see his dick clearly against his jeans, hard as a rock, but you're tying so hard to control your need. You start teasing him by untying the gown belt, undoing it slowly and flashing a little part of your leg. You watch him and you can see in his eyes that he's hungry for you. His pupils are blown wide with lust and he looks as if he's trying hard not to strip you naked right now and fuck you senseless on the bed. You take off the belt and drop it to the floor. You slowly open your gown to reveal your firm round breasts in your dark red seductive bra and you were pretty sure your panties were already soaked. His eyes dropped to your breasts and his eyes and mouth widened in surprise. His eyes were even more blown out and you couldn't see any more greeny-blue in them.

"Fuck, oh my god" he growled slowly, his eyes running greedily over your body. "You look so fucking hot, jesus"

"Shhh" you say softly, leaning forward over him and placing a finger to his mouth. He grabs your wrist and puts your finger into his mouth, sucking it whole with his warm wet tongue until you slipped it out slowly. You licked your lips and bent down between his legs and you rubbed your hands up his thighs a few times up towards his dick. He threw his head back a few times to moan and curse. Your hand slid over his dick and it was so hard you was sure it would rip through his jeans. You reached his waist and started to unbutton his jeans and slide them down his legs and threw them onto the floor. He wasn't wearing any boxers and his dick stood proud, pulsing, ready to be touched. You looked up into Benedict's eyes and he was staring at you intensely, waiting for you to pleasure him. You held his dick in your hand and took him into your mouth. The moment you closed your mouth around him and swirled your tongue around his head, his bucked his hips up and threw his head back with a "fuck!"

You slid down his dick to the very bottom, taking him whole until you were gagging. You could taste his pre-cum, salty and sweet.

_Oh how you've missed it._

You start to bob your head up and down, taking him whole each time, making him lift his hips up, he wanted to fuck your mouth. You take your last suck before stopping completely incase he came in your mouth unexpected. You stand back up and lean towards him and take him by the mouth, making him taste himself.

_He tastes so fucking good._

He grabs you by the waist and he rolls you over on the bed, him climbing on top of you, spreading your legs so he can settle between you.

"Ugh god, I'm gonna take you so hard on this bed, I'm gonna watch you fall apart because of me, make you scream my name I've been longing to hear for days" he growls deeply into your ear, making you moan. Your hands reach down to the bottom of his t-shirt and you try to push it up over his head. He realises what you're trying to do and he stops kissing you to take his shirt off and throws it onto the floor. He leans back down to kiss your neck, down to your collarbone and down towards your breasts.

"Fucking hell, you're boobs looks so fucking good. Will you let me taste them?" He growls as he nips the top of your boobs that were showing over the top of your bra.

"You can do whatever you like." You managed to say without moaning, watching him lick the top of your breast. He reaches underneath you behind your back, trying to undo the clasp. It opens and he slides the straps from your shoulders and down your arms, revealing your breasts completely. Your nipples have hardened from the sudden air and he takes no time in taking your right nipple into his mouth first while rubbing his thumb over the other. You couldn't help but grab the bed covers tightly and throw your head back, arching your back into him, wanting more of him. You wrap you legs around his waist, pulling him closer, letting him play with your breasts before he goes lower on your body. You both wanted to feel and touch every part of each other. After sucking and nipping at your nipples, he starts to kiss you slowly down towards your stomach, over your belly button and down towards your panties. He starts to trace the top of your panty line with his fingers, trying to get his fingers underneath the hem to pull them down slowly. He lowers himself down and settles his head between your legs, making you rest your legs over his shoulders. He starts to kiss the inside of your right thigh, starting from the knee and making his way down towards your aching pussy. When he reaches the end of your thigh, he does it again on your left thigh, making you want him to rip your panties off right now and let him suck and lick you. You let out little moans while grabbing tightly onto the bed covers.

"Just take them off" you whisper, and Benedict must of heard you because he was soon sliding your panties down your legs and off onto the floor. He spreads your legs wide, in clear view for him. You were already wet as fuck and you didn't need Benedict to tell you that.

"Fuck, I've been wanting this for so long, I'm gonna suck you until you come for me" he growls, and before you could even reply, his mouth was already on your pussy, his tongue licking in between your folds, licking up your wetness until he found your clit and that's when you lost it. This man knew how to move his tongue. He could move it in all the right places for you to moan loudly.

His tongue was doing circular motions on your clit and he slipped in two of his very long slender fingers into your aching pussy.

_Fuck, it felt so good._

He started a rhythm, sliding his fingers in and out, you could feel him reaching up towards your g-spot, and god, did he know where to find it. He knows exactly where that right spot is for you to fall apart in an instant. Your moans of pleasure were becoming louder with every touch of his fingers hitting your spot and you could feel your orgasm building, ready to explode throughout your body.

"Come for me baby, let me see you do it" he says, and he starts to suck on your clit, pumping his fingers in and out of you, and that's when you lost it. You could feel your orgasm reaching every part of your body, you could feel it flowing through your veins, and you screamed so loud that you couldn't care less if your neighbours could hear you.

After your head starts to clear and your body starts to rest from your orgasm, you lay back on the covers, admiring that feeling you haven't had for days.

"It's so fucking beautiful seeing you tear apart because of me, do you know how much I'm going to fuck you right now?" Benedict growls from below. You realised that he removed his fingers out of you and was watching you with nothing but intense lust in his eyes. You wanted more now, you wanted something bigger, you wanted him inside you right now. He climbs back ontop of you, settling himself between your legs, the tip of his hard cock resting on your entrance. His mouth makes his way to your neck again, up towards your jaw and back to your mouth, letting you taste yourself on his lips. Your pussy was aching for more now, and with the tip of Benedict's dick resting at your entrance, it was not helping.

"Are you ready for something much bigger?" He purrs into your ear.

"Fuck yes" is all you could manage without reaching an orgasm again, his voice itself could take you over the edge when he talks dirty to you.

After you answered him, he slides into your aching sex, both of you moaning at the same time. "Fuckkkk" is all you heard from Benedict as you threw your head back into the bed covers. He was making sure he doesn't hurt you at first, he would stop completely if he knew he was hurting you. He slides all the way into you, the whole of him inside you, and he stills, letting you get used to his size. Once you looked comfortable, he slides back out of you slowly until his head was back to your entrance and then he would slowly slide back in. Every move felt incredible.

"Harder" you whisper into his ear, your hands clutching into his hair. All you wanted was him to slam into you so hard, taking it fast, feeling his hard dick touch your g-spot with every pump. He slides back out slowly until his head is back at your entrance, he looks into your eyes with his blown out pupils, sweaty face and messed up hair. Once you made eye contact with him, he slams into you hard, feeling his skin slap against yours, his pelvis rubbing against your clit.

_Holy fucking shit._

He head drops to your neck, kissing you there once again. "Jesus Christ" he moans from your neck. You could feel his cock pulsing inside of you, and you was pretty sure he was about to come soon. You start to work a rhythm that would join with Benedict's thrusting, helping him to slide further into you. His every thrust was hitting your g-spot and you knew your orgasm was on its way.

"Baby I'm gonna come any minute now" he says breathlessly, still kissing your neck. You wanted to reach your orgasm at the same time as Ben, so you take your right hand and reach for your clit, rubbing it while Ben takes wild thrusts into you, your left hand on his left bum cheek, pushing him further into you every time he thrusts downwards. With a couple of more thirsts and rubbing of your clit, you both reach your orgasm at the same time, you could feel him spill into you while he moans deeply, the feel of your blood pumping to your head, fogging your mind, it felt like pure bliss.

After many heavy breathing, you both get your breaths back, Benedict laying ontop of you, sweaty and exhausted. He lifts his head and looks at you for a few seconds until he starts giggling. You couldn't help but laugh too. You had missed him so much.

"That was amazing" he says after he managed to stop giggling.

"I've been waiting for this moment since the day you left through the front door." You reply, giving him a cheeky smile.

"I love you, I swear to god, I'm never leaving without you ever again, it's torture not being able to touch you" he says before reaching back in to kiss you on the lips. He leans up and pulls out of you, rolling to his side next to you.

"I'm so tired now but that was definitely worth it." He says, putting his hand on your stomach and stroking it softly.

"I think we should sleep now and continue this in the morning" you tease, stroking his face and removing his hair from out of his eyes, then kissing him on the nose.

"That sounds like a brilliant plan, I can't wait." He smiles, grabbing your wrist and kissing you on the hand. He then reaches for the bed covers from under you both and throws them over you. Benedict settles behind you, his arm around you, kissing the back of your neck.

"Goodnight beautiful" he whispers.

"Goodnight handsome." You whisper back.

Benedict was out like a light within the next two minutes, and you couldn't help but smile to yourself and think, I finally have Benedict back beside me.


End file.
